Over the past 5 years, IOM has been collaborating with the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) in the provision of public health interventions for U.S.-bound refugees in a variety of locations. These interventions are implemented in addition to the U.S. Technical Instructions for Aliens, and are carried out in Asia and Africa regions. In light of its previous experience and taking advantage of its global presence, IOM proposes to implement a range of public health activities over the next 5 year period in locations with major U.S.-bound refugee populations in both Asia and Africa (e.g. Thailand, Malaysia, Nepal, East Africa, Iraq, Jordan). These activities aim to prevent the disruption of resettlement activities, protect public health in the US against the importation and spread of communicable diseases and reduce the financial burden on the U.S. health system. These aims will be achieved through epidemiological surveillance and response activities in camp locations, enhanced laboratory capacity for diagnostics, provision of an enhanced schedule of vaccinations, improved health education and awareness, provision of presumptive treatment and improvement in the transmission of health data from IOM to CDC.